User talk:Martialmaniac
Archive My Unglamorous Archive Expanding the plot sections to character pages Hey Martial I just personally wanted to thank you all of your hard work as of late, especially with expanding the plot sections that are stubs. You may or may not be aware, but I asked Darcy to promote you to being an admin or content moderator on here since I believe you deserve that position wholeheartedly. Also if it's not too much to ask, but if you're planing on continuing to expand various plot sections which ones do you plan on doing within the future? Humble × Humble (talk) 16:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC) You're very welcome, you deserve that recommendation and to be honest I was going to recommend XXX as well as YYY and ZZZ for the positions as well, but wanted to keep it under-wraps for surprise purposes. As for the expansion of plot sections, I honestly think Meleoron and Genthru need it the most, but by all means do what ones you feel up to at your own pace. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:46, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Not to impose this on you or anything, but when you're finished working on Ikalgo's Plot section do you mind working on Nanika's? What's there currently isn't great nor does it have any refs sadly, but not to knock on the person that wrote it last, they tried, but they like myself they need practice. Humble × Humble (talk) 03:00, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Not a problem and thanks! Humble × Humble (talk) 20:04, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Again Martial not a problem that you didn't start on Welfin, I'm not enforcing anything on you the fact that you do that you do is a terrific and I truly appreciate what you do on here. As for the edits again not a problem, it's what I'm here for. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:23, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Kazsule's alliance I have no qualms against the idea. Humble × Humble (talk) 15:01, April 1, 2018 (UTC) So long as someone is willing to contribute to the page then I'm all for it. Also if you want to create it and contribute to it then by all means, if not it's completely understandable I don't want to increase your work here any more than what you can handle. And thanks again! Humble × Humble (talk) 19:59, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Absolutely, Welfin is next on your list right? Humble × Humble (talk) 20:47, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Do what you can and yeah... Killua and Gon's need expansion. Humble × Humble (talk) 22:25, April 1, 2018 (UTC) I'll add the "stub" category to those 2 pages now. Humble × Humble (talk) 23:27, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Sorting and Unification Hey Martial, not a problem this is what I'm here for. In terms of how to approach the Sorting and Unification issue, I think it should primarily be mentioned in Chimera Ant arc, since as of now Darcy is working on that page and I don't want to ruin her rhythm on that and because although the term "Sorting and Unification" is mentioned mainly by the Royal Guards, I believe it more appropriate for the CA arc since it's consistent with the plot as a whole and not just a fraction of it. If you do still think you feel it best to add it to the RG page then by all means go right ahead, just perhaps wait until Darcy is done with it so you're not again ruining her rhythm. Also as for adding "" to Sorting and Unification or not, let's keep it again consistent to the Manga and add them. Hope that answers your question and as always, great work on the plot summary pages! Humble × Humble (talk) 13:18, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Sure go ahead and write it in the CA gallery. As for the ""... boy Viz editors are fickle... I'd stick with the "" just because it makes it pop in a sense rather than having it bold or italic or both for the matter. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:14, April 8, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:22, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Re:Major Battles In fact you can xD I just finished till chapter 119 (yorknew city end). So there are still 4/5 arcs to go. My memory is hazy about most of GI characters so it will be tough for me to finish quickly. (It had a looot of fodder characters!) Chimera Ant is a gigantic fight based arc as well, and I think you have done recent rereads on it (correct me if I'm wrong) so that might be an extra advantage going for you. I might jump to the election and move my way from there since I've read those chapters too many times already. One last thing: for the sake of consistency, I'm mentioning most of the confrontations, not necessarily full-blown battles. Some of them don't even include any clashes; as in someone surrender before the battle starts. Should we add these kind of "fights" (since it still kinda implies the power levels of certain characters)? I've already added everything just in case.. because it will be easier for me to delete them if they're unnecessary, than to look for them again. Also red=dies in the battle, bold=wins the battle or game, no colors if draw or one party escapes, interruptions are mentioned in brackets. Full names are not used in each respective character's page. (vs.) with a dot XD sorry about my OCD. XDDEusstass (talk) 19:15, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Honestly, I haven't given the topic this much thought and now I realize that GI arc will be tricky to deal with because most of its battles are practically games. I could give you my opinion on all these scenarios but I'm not fully confident they'll be the right ones (as I might be biased), so I think we should ask the admins as well as other users for their opinions. At this point, I feel like you're better off writing the blog post since you've clearly given the subject more thought than I. Also it's all too sudden and I need to gather my thoughts and hear different opinions. I would just copy what you said here and create separate polls for each of those scenarios.Eusstass (talk) 20:30, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :By a scenario, I mean just the general idea not all these individual cases.Eusstass (talk) 20:33, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::We could brainstorm in the chat here, I haven't tried before so that's probably an excuse. I'm just afraid to write a 600 word reply, then proceed to contradict it after you point out my faulty logic xDEusstass (talk) 20:44, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Alrighty then, I will try to cover all these in your blog post. It might take some time though, that's why I offered a quick convo..Eusstass (talk) 21:16, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey, if you have a better looking presentation in mind whether it's a table or a template, then by all means go ahead and change it. I love neat and beautiful things!Eusstass (talk) 01:55, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Yep that's fine. Also if no one volunteers to do the templates, I might come up with something. It's getting too long already (especially for the MCs) and a scroll bar doesn't look that much better either.Eusstass (talk) 02:13, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Just checked the FT wiki and wow it actually looks pretty good. I like how they're dividing it into 2 halves. We might do something similar with the battles and not-really-battles, no?Eusstass (talk) 02:33, April 9, 2018 (UTC) There's no need to worry about that. You can only add the battles just fine and focus on the stubs because that's more important anyway. Also I'm not saying I'll 100% do it, was just pondering the possibility.Eusstass (talk) 11:58, April 9, 2018 (UTC) I edited out most of the sneak attacks and the simple confrontations you mentioned. Also I changed the color codes to superscripts so it doesn't mess with the scroll boxes code. Since you haven't joined the discord channel, I felt I need to ask about your opinions of these instances. I'm sorry if you don't have the time, so feel free to reply with a simple yes or no. copy-pasted from my discord comment #I'm thinking of putting "Kalluto, Illumi and Maha vs. The Ten Dons" as "Assassination of the Ten Dons (succeed)" under "Missions" for the 3 Zoldycks involved. #Zenji vs. Kurapika (Should psychological confronations be coutned?) #Phinks vs. Killua (Draw or Win for Phinks? Killua was able to escape Phinks grip but was cornered anyway by Nobu and Phinks at the end; so another question: should Nobu be considered part of the fight?) #Pakunoda vs. Kurapika? Yes or No #Machi vs. Gon? (The one that parallels Killua vs Phinks) They didn't clash but she stopped him from running away. #Shizuku vs. Ivlenkov (Sneak attack?) #Shizuku vs. Baise (Not a sneak attack but Baise was running away) (I'm in favor of only putting this) #Nobunaga vs. 6 shadow beasts him because 1) he didn't participate 2) sneak attacked by Owl #Nobunaga vs. Squala? (Even though it was a sneak attack (or a really fast one?) Squala surrendered and let himself be captured) #Nobunaga and Machi vs. Gon (catching him when the lights went off. I included the obvious ones like Paku vs Gon and Kil / Machi vs Kil. But not sure about this one since neither parties attacked each other) #Baise vs. Squala (sneak kiss???!!!) #Sadaso vs. Zushi (sneak attack; felt weird not to include it since it's only moment where Sadaso reveals his Hatsu) #Canary vs. Gon (I feel like it should be included as a draw but Gon didn't fight back... so maybe delete it?) #Buhara vs. Todo (Martial included the Menchi vs Todo (interrupted by Buhara); this one however, just by itself, could be seen as a sneak attack) #Hisoka vs. Geretta (Was it a sneak attack or a one-sided fight?) #Killua vs. Bodoro (Should we only include the official Leorio vs Bodoro?) #Master of the Swamp and Great Stamp? Yes or No #Nobunaga chase with Gon and Killua Also btw I noticed your addition of Feitan and Phinks vs. Mafia Members. Did you mean the Uvogin's requiem one?Eusstass (talk) 01:05, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the input! We're not sure if we want to commit to an Event section yet: Me and Rumble seems to agree so far. I haven't heard from Darcy lately but she wasn't against it initially. My reasons is that choosing a definition for what constitutes an event could end up being very problematic since it's not as straight-forward as competitions and "standard/generic" fights. I'm also afraid this Event section might basically become a summary for the whole characters plot arc.Eusstass (talk) 02:36, April 13, 2018 (UTC) BTW when I mentioned the psychological confrontations, I was thinking of stuff like Meruem vs Welfin and Knov vs. Pouf etc.Eusstass (talk) 02:39, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Ok if that wasn't clear enough; so far we decided on a section for "Major Battles" and "Competitions". I'm not sure about Events yet. Hey you sure you didn't mess up those number somewhere in between XD 3. What do you consider it? Since you advised writing Gon vs. Paku and Machi as an event. I will go with Killua vs Phinks (no winner) in the Major Battle section. 6.7. What about Franklin and Shizuku vs. Tocino, Baise and Ivlenkov? 9. I agree. Also seems like a simpler way to write them. 13. Gon won against canary? You mean we should include it as "crossing the line competition" (not literally of course) rather than a normal fight with no winners. 14. BTW I deleted the Nobu vs Hisoka, and Nobu vs Phinks ones since there were no real clash even by a third party. 15. I agree 17. So catching the MotS was Mito's challenge to Gon? What about Ging though? 18. I already deleted it from the major battles.Eusstass (talk) 02:57, April 13, 2018 (UTC) Well Ging caught a big fish as well, at least according to Madhouse. I'm not sure about listing Gon vs Canary under competitions. It feels a tad cheesy; yep that's my reason. There was this one fight I forgot about: Feitan vs Gon? You were against Killua vs Hisoka, but this one feels more physical and into your face. Also there isn't that much talk lately so I'd say you're pretty informed xD I'm just being diplomatic and editing the major battles/competitions because there's no disputes over the their definitions. And man, I wish I wrote those refs initially like you. It's a pain in the ass to look for them again.Eusstass (talk) 11:15, April 13, 2018 (UTC) A bit of a (very) trivial question but... you added "Gon/Killua vs 5 GI monsters" and I only saw 4 of them on that page from chapter 136. By the fifth monster did you mean the manipulated knight of Radio Rat? Perhaps the dragon looking monster from chapter 141 page 4?Eusstass (talk) 11:56, April 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chimera Ants in databook Yes, "Chmera Ant" without the "i" (source). This is from the databook's Chinese version, but with some comparisons it is possible to verify that the alternative character names were considered "graphic parts" and were not changed in relation to the original version. --Gorgo616 (talk) 00:27, April 9, 2018 (UTC) No, in any way. Information is supposed to be checked. Feel free to question me about any of my additions/edits. --Gorgo616 (talk) 01:06, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Long Pages I was thinking we could do the split pages for the arcs, but I am not really fond of that idea. It removes the "impact" from the main character page. LOL. As for the collapsible, I wouldn't recommend it; I saw one wiki use this method (see: Ciel Phantomhive) or scroll boxes (see: Ulquiorra Cifer), and neither really looks that good, tbh. We could endure the long pages, like in the Naruto wikia. Also, Hunterpedia already has a Discord server. You should join! 14:09,4/9/2018 Yes, your talk page sure is very long now. You can just create a new page entitled "User talk:Martialmaniac/Archive" and copy everything in there so far. You can separate them by the years (like mine) or separate them as you see fit (like Haruhi's). 14:56,4/9/2018 Discord Hey, Martial, come join our Discord server. We've started talking about a few things over there. It's also much faster to talk of people rather than waiting for someone to reply on the wiki. ~Jay^^ (talk) 18:02, April 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Rage Incarnate No problem, it's okay the way it is now. --Gorgo616 (talk) 20:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Taloon No need to make a page for him! He has a page already by the name Koneruto. Humble × Humble (talk) 00:07, April 15, 2018 (UTC) I debated with myself on that before, but wanted to get the community's approval before I went with that. Humble × Humble (talk) 00:48, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Then go right ahead with Taloon then! Humble × Humble (talk) 01:35, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Nope Only koitsu if anything from Killua and by name from Alluka. From what I can gather with a cursory glance at least. Mountaintimber (talk) 11:02, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Timeline Hey Martial great job as always! I personally have no problem with creating a page for the timeline and I like the idea how you're going to use different colors to distinguish different times and events as well. Keep up the great work and don't rush the timeline you have enough on your plate already besides with the various tasks you have to do on here. Humble × Humble (talk) 16:21, April 22, 2018 (UTC)